Ducky Momo
|image= Candace with Ducky.jpg |caption=Candace with a Ducky MoMo doll. |first="Phineas and Ferb Hawaiian Vacation" (Cameo) "Nerds of a Feather" (First) }} is a duck who is a popular children's television show character. has appeared on numerous items of merchandise, some of which, including a rare collector's plate which was accidentally printed with Ducky MoMo saying the completely out-of-character line "I hate people!"- are highly sought after by collectors. Said collectors are generally laughed at and would sometimes go to great lengths to get their hands on rare Ducky MoMo merchandise without being ridiculed, with one fan even going so far as to sneak out of her house and attend a convention dressed as Ducky MoMo herself. The Show Based on the age of Candace, it is believed that the show has been around since the 1990s. It is assumed to be a very popular show, due to the amount of merchandise it sponsors. It has its own theme song, like any other show. Though the show is intended for children ages four through seven, Candace is still a dedicated fan of it at the age of 15 along with Carl, who is an upper teen, and Major Monogram who is an adult. Not much is known about the show's status or its production as of now. Gallery File:Screen shot 2010-09-03 at 6.30.40 PM.png|Ducky MoMo's early cameo in "Phineas and Ferb Hawaiian Vacation" File:Ducky Momo loves you, too.jpg|Ducky MoMo (Candace in disguise) hugging Suzy File:Ducky MoMo - I Hate People.png|The collector's plate File:Run Candace Run Image 1.jpg|Ducky MoMo's appearance in "Run, Candace, Run". Ducky Momo Background.png|Ducky MoMo-background in "Mommy Can You Hear Me?". Ducky Momo Knee Pads.jpg|Candace puts on her Ducky MoMo Knee pads. Duckymono.png|Major Monogram turns out to be a Ducky MoMo fan as well. First Edition Ducky MoMo.jpg|A rare green-eyed, left handed pull Ducky MoMo toy. Background Information *Candace, Suzy, Sally, Major Monogram and Annabelle Johnson are fans of Ducky MoMo. This was first revealed in "Nerds of a Feather" for Candace and Suzy, in "Run, Candace, Run" for Sally and Annabelle, and in "My Fair Goalie" for Monogram. *Ducky MoMo has it's own television show and movie for children (ex. MoMo the Movie) according to Candace in "Nerds of a Feather". *Ducky MoMo seems to be a play on Hello Kitty *The name is possibly derived from another popular Japanese character, Minky Momo. The visuals shown during Ducky MoMo's theme song resemble those seen in one of Magical Princess Minky Momo's ending themes, Daba Daba Fallin' Love. *Ducky MoMo appears in the DS version of the Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension video game in world 4-2. *Ducky MoMo might possibly be a parody of Dora the Explorer among other kids shows, since in "Ferb TV", Ducky MoMo was trying to find a bridge, and the kids were shouting that it was right behind him. *In Monster from the Id. Ducky momo's face can be seen in a baseball bat while one of Cadence's nightmares try to obliterate them. Appearances *"Phineas and Ferb Hawaiian Vacation" *"Nerds of a Feather" *"Run, Candace, Run" *"Mommy Can You Hear Me?" *"Tour de Ferb" *"My Fair Goalie" *"Monster from the Id" *"Let's Bounce" *"Tri-State Treasure: Boot of Secrets" *"Ferb TV" Category:Characters Category:TV Series Category:Toys Category:Candace Flynn